1.0 Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to floor mops, and more particularly to mop head coverings for floor mops for applying liquids to and taking up liquids from floors.
2.0 Discussion of Related Art
A wet mop covering for a floor map head is disclosed in DEGM [Utility Patent] 8220574. The covering consists of fringe-like material in loop form applied to the underside of a textile support structure. The fringe material may consist of fibers of animal or vegetable origin as well as synthetic material or mixtures of these materials. The fringes are intended to take up the soil or dirt, and the liquid cleaner applied to a floor. However, such wet mop head coverings have a relatively high inherent weight, and their liquid uptake capacity is limited.
When such wet mop head coverings are used in the cleaning of commercial buildings, for example, in order to achieve high performance, i.e., floor surface cleaned per unit time, it is desirable that the wet mop head coverings be both as light as possible, i.e., have a low inherent weight, and have a high dirt and liquid uptake capacity.
To provide wet mop head coverings with a high dirt and liquid uptake capacity, DE-GM 8434710 and DE-GM 8503569 teach the use of fleece strips arranged in wave form on the cleaning-active side of a mop head. The strips have longitudinal slits in the wave tips on the floor side, through which soil and liquid can penetrate especially well into the intermediate spaces, formed as hollow spaces open on the sides, between the support structure and wavy fleece strip. However, in practice, it has not been possible to achieve the cleaning effect desired by the users. The liquid uptake capacity of the material described in these references is inadequate. Also, the soil or dirty liquid uptake capacity, and the cleaning power of these prior coverings are not equal to those of known wet mop coverings with fringes, loops, tufts, or tassels, on the underside. In particular, the closed structure of the fleece strips, which are wavy in cross section, prevents the entire surface of such wet mop head coverings from being used for cleaning, since during the wiping motion, the surface located inside the cavities provided with the slits is not available for cleaning.
3.0 Summary of the Invention:
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved mop head covering for a wet mop, having the lowest possible inherent weight, high absorptive liquid uptake and liquid-retaining capacity with a simultaneously high dirt and dirty liquid uptake capacity.
In a wet mop head covering in one embodiment of the invention, sponge or fleece cloth material with a high liquid uptake capacity is applied in the form of several strips, arranged in lamellar fashion in rows one beside the other, for forming canals open on the floor side, wherein the strips are fastened in given areas to a support structure.
Such a wet mop head covering is very light and has a reduced weight in comparison to typical wet mop head coverings or applicators, and provides improved mopping effect and liquid uptake capacity. Because of the arrangement of the sponge cloth material strips, the wet mop covering glides very easily over the floor to be cleaned, and thereby readily takes up the liquid and the dirt. As a result of the strip-like arrangement of the material, the liquid and soil uptake are improved. Typically, wet mop head coverings are moved over the floor in so-called figure-eight motions, and in the one embodiment of the invention, the sponge cloth material strips flap over when the wet mop covering is moved back and forth over the floor.
Because of the low weight of the wet floor mop head covering, in accordance with the invention, a further advantage thereof is that cleaning and washing costs are lower compared with known conventional floor mop head coverings.
In another embodiment, the invention provides for rows of fringes, loops, tassels, or tufts arranged alternately beside the strips on the bottom. In this way, besides areas with high liquid uptake capacity (sponge or fleece cloth material strips), areas with especially high soil, dirt, or solid material uptake capacity are provided by fringes, loops or tufts.
In another embodiment the invention provides that surrounding fringes, loops or tassels are attached on the outer edge of the support. This outer surrounding fringe ring is arranged in the region of the greatest accumulation of dirt. The small fine hairs of the fringes hold the dirt particularly firmly and penetrate all joints and cracks without problem.
In yet another embodiment, the invention also provides that the sponge, non-woven, or fleece cloth material preferably consists of cotton and cellulose, or synthetic fibers, or a fiber mixture which has a thickness of 0.5 to 5 mm, a weight per unit area of 200 to 300 g/m.sup.3, and a water uptake capacity of up to 3,600 g/m.sup.3. In this manner, the water uptake capacity or the liquid storage capacity of the wet mop covering is further increased.